


Потерянный шанс

by Nat_al_lee



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Implied Quodo, Implied Relationships, Post-Episode s04e26 Broken Link, Talking, implied garashir
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_al_lee/pseuds/Nat_al_lee
Summary: В новом состоянии констеблю нужна одежда.
Kudos: 5





	Потерянный шанс

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kollega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/gifts).



— Руки! Мой дорогой констебль, поднимите правую на уровень левой и замрите, — Гарак не спеша обмерил грудную клетку Одо, отступил на шаг, снова окидывая его взглядом.

Констебль злился, был расстроен, и даже не мог этого скрыть. Его выдавала мимика. Такое надежное средство для обмана, введения в заблуждение, броня. Но не в случае Одо. Раньше под этой кожей не было мышц. Дыхание не сбивалось из-за эмоций. Джулиан нашел бы еще десяток изменений, но Гараку было достаточно и этих. Кварк будет в восторге.

— Это сложно, — Одо встретился с Гараком глазами и его лицо на миг снова поменяло выражение. Недоумение. Задумчивость. — Они… ноют? Болят?

— Устают, — Гарак приподнял надглазный гребень и продолжил замеры. У него был большой запас баджорской формы. Костюм для Одо даже не придется шить с нуля. Прекрасная новость для констебля и не слишком — для него. Сидеть в камере полгода, без нормального досуга и общения. Будто снова вернуться в Бамаррен. — Ваши мышцы наверняка не очень тренированы. Можете опустить руки. И сесть, пока я займусь работой.

Одо молча присел на край кушетки. Прямой, как натянутый трос. Его взгляд следовал за Гараком и ощущался кожей. Еще одно изменение. Раньше это воспринималось иначе. Кварк… И в этом случае будет рад, если сможет заметить.

Гарак невозмутимо достал подходящий костюм и уселся за стол для работы. Неловкость, вот что они оба сейчас должны были ощущать. И Гарак предпочел бы именно это чувство вместо тоски и безнадежности. Можно ли верить изменчивым существам? Можно ли правда считать, что Орден уничтожен? Нет. Но потерянный шанс мешал и болел, будто острый шип в пятке.

— У вас бы не получилось, — спустя пару минут произнес Одо. Вот как. Гарак точно был уверен, что не выдал свои мысли ни одним движением. Он поднял голову и внимательно посмотрел Одо в глаза. Тот не отвел взгляд. — Слияние защищает себя, взрыв его даже не коснулся бы.

Акт милосердия, ложь во благо. Гарак улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Зато мы с вами снова в одинаковом положении. Ни вам, ни мне некуда возвращаться.

— Кроме станции, — голос Одо почти не дрогнул. Не «Глубокий космос» и не «Терок Нор». Иногда констебль был до неприличия политкорректным.

— И вашей прекрасной тюрьмы, — Гарак отрезал последнюю нитку и снова посмотрел на Одо. Тот выглядел печальным и уязвимым, слишком уязвимым для его профессии. Что ж, все равно Гараку будет скучно сидеть просто так. Можно ненадолго взять констебля себе в ученики. Одо обязательно должен научиться правильно улыбаться. — Вы найдете время, чтобы завтра со мной позавтракать?


End file.
